MANIS
by Hannia Fujisaki
Summary: Naruto bertanya tentang sesuatu yang manis pada Sasuke. Dan ternyata, seorang Uchihapun suka yang manis! "Kalau kau tahu, kau mau melakukan apa, Dobe?"  "Mungkin, aku bisa memberimu sesuatu yang manis itu. Asal, jangan yang harganya mahal saja."


**** Manis ****

**Genre:** Romance

**Rated:** T

**Pair**: Sasuke X Naruto

**Disclaimer**: Kishimoto-sensei

**Warning:** AU, ShoAi, Boy X Boy, typo, misstypo, OOC (maybe) dan kesalahan-kesalahan yang tidak disengaja lainnya. Sedikit deskrip, banyak dialog.

**Don't Like. Don't Read.**

# A Naruto Fanfiction #

**.**

**.**

"Naruto? Kau belum pulang?" Tanya seorang Pemuda berambut panjang, Hyuuga Neji.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu menoleh, " iya Senpai," jawabnya riang seperti biasa.

"Menunggu Uchiha ya?"

"Hehehe…" Hanya cengiran khas Uzumaki yang diberikan Pemuda berambut pirang itu pada Senpai-nya. Setelah mendapat cengiran dari Naruto, Neji melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya. Meninggalkan, Naruto yang sedang duduk di anak tangga.

Naruto, kembali bermain game lewat HP-nya. Mengisi waktu sambil menunggu Senpai-nya keluar kelas. Namun, tiba-tiba, ada sebuah pesan masuk ke HP-nya.

**Dobe, pulang duluan saja. Aku harus les untuk ujian, ditambah, ada rapat dadakan dengan klub basket.**

Detik berikutnya, Naruto berdiri dan turun tangga, dia benar-benar kesal.

Flashback

"Naruto," ucap Pemuda berisik bernama Kiba, pada Pemuda bermata biru yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya.

"Ada apa, Kiba?"

"Tuh, ada yang menunggumu di koridor kelas," jawab Kiba sambil menunjuk pintu kelas. Terlihat seorang Pemuda berambut hitam sedang bersandar.

Tanpa berbicara apapun, Naruto langsung melesat menghampiri Senpai-nya itu. Senpai yang sudah berstatus menjadi 'kekasih'nya.

Uchiha Sasuke, menegakkan tubuhnya ketika Naruto sudah berada di depannya. Tidak peduli dengan beberapa siswi yang berisik membicarakan mereka.

"Nanti pulang bersamaku," kata Sasuke _to the point._

"Biasanya juga begitu'kan?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. "Jangan pulang sebelum kelasku bubar," lanjut Sasuke tegas.

"Harus menunggu?" Tanya Naruto polos, sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hn."

"Ya… Baiklah."

"Jangan lupa, Dobe."

"Hn," balas Naruto meniru Sasuke.

Flashback off

Nartuo menggerutu tidak jelas, dan kini, Pemuda yang terkenal ceria itu, sedang duduk di sebuah kursi di Taman yang tidak jauh dari Sekolahnya.

"Dasar Teme menyebalkan!" Katanya kesal. "Harusnya jangan menyuruhku menunggu dengan seenaknya."

Naruto menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit biru. Memperhatikan indahnya langit disiang hari. "Hah, kenapa juga aku menurut begitu saja?" Katanya pelan.

Itu karena kau menyukainya, Naruto. Bukan'kah Dia pacarmu? Balas bathin Naruto. Lalu. tiba-tiba Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengacak rambutnya kesal, "baka Teme!"

"Es kriiiiimmmm~~" Seru anak-anak yang sedang bermain di Taman. Hal itu, mengalihkan perhatian Naruto, kini Pemuda dengan nama keluarga Uzumaki itu memperhatikan beberapa anak kecil yang berebutan membeli es krim. Si Penjual es krim keliling itu terlihat kerepotan. Naruto tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Ng, tapi sepertinya Pemuda berambut pirang itu juga tergoda untuk membeli es krim, mengingat sudah lama juga Dia tidak makan es krim.

"Hah~ Aku malas berjalan ke sananya," ucap Naruto yang benar-benar sudah enak dengan posisi duduknya. Kembali, Pemuda bermata biru itu menengadahkan wajahnya, namun kali ini Dia memejamkan matanya. Merasakan angin disiang hari yang membelai wajahnya.

Tanpa Dia ketahui, Seorang Pemuda bermata Onyx sedang berjalan ke arahnya, dengan tangan kanan membawa sebuah es krim.

Merasa ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya, Naruto membuka mata cantiknya, lalu menoleh ke sebelahnya.

"Teme?"

"Hn," balas Pemuda tampan, yang berada di sebelah Naruto itu dengan santai. Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu menyodorkan es krim yang dibawanya pada Naruto. "Untukmu," katanya singkat.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu Dia menatap Sasuke dan es krim yang berada di tangan Sasuke secara bergantian.

"…untukku?"

"Hn, Dobe. Cepat ambil, tanganku pegal.."

"Thanks," kata Naruto, seraya mengambil es krim rasa cokelat itu. Lalu, Naruto langsung membuka bungkus kemasan es krim yang baru didapatkannya dari Sasuke.

"Ayo pulang," ucap Sasuke lalu berdiri, dan berjalan mendahului Naruto yang sedang menikmati es krim gratisnya.

**.**

**.**

"Teme."

"Hn."

"Ck, kenapa selalu 'Hn' yang keluar dari mulutmu sih?" Protes Naruto sedikit cemberut. "Bukannya kau ada les dan rapat dadakan? Kenapa kau bisa pulang?" Lanjut Naruto masih menikmati es krimnya.

"Aku bolos," jawab Sasuke dengan tangan di saku celananya.

"Bolos?" Ulang Naruto, memastikan. Ayolah, Uchiha bolos? Apa ini tidak salah?

"Tidak apa'kan?" Kata Sasuke santai. Dia dan Naruto terus berjalan menuju gerbang kompleks perumahan, dimana mereka tinggal.

"Um… Iya itu terserahmu juga sih. Oh ya kau mau?" Naruto menawarkan es krim yang sudah setengah itu.

"Aku tidak suka manis, Dobe," jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh. Kini, mereka tengah melewati sebuah Taman Kanak-Kanak. Ah, setelah ini, gerbang kompleks perumahan terlihat.

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka yang manis. Tapi yakin tidak ada yang kau suka?"

Hening beberapa saat, terlihat Sasuke sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Hm… Sepertinya ada," ucap Sasuke kemudian. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, dan hal itu membuat Naruto berhenti berjalan juga.

Sasuke menoleh, menatap wajah Naruto. Pemuda yang memiliki tiga garis tipis di pipinya. Pemuda yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya untuk beberapa bulan ini. "Ya, ada," ucap Sasuke, lalu kembali berbalik dan berjalan di depan Naruto. Hal itu membuat Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa Dia tidak mengerti.

"Boleh tahu apa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran, lalu berjalan mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya.

"Kalau kau tahu, kau mau melakukan apa, Dobe?"

"Mungkin, aku bisa memberimu sesuatu yang manis itu. Asal, jangan yang harganya mahal saja," jawab Naruto, lalu menjilat es krimnya.

"Tidak usah repot-repot," balas Sasuke santai.

"Eh? Yakin?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan kata andalannya. "Aku sudah mendapatkannya," lanjut Sasuke dengan sedikit tersenyum. Sayang, Naruto tidak melihat senyuman Uchiha itu.

"Apa? Apa?" Tanya Naruto tambah penasaran, dan berjalan mendahului Sasuke, lalu menghadangnya. Membuat Sasuke berhenti.

"Mau tahu?" Tanya Sasuke, dan anggukan kuat yang diterimanya dari Naruto. Sasuke menghelanapas, lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto. Dengan lembut, Sasuke mencium pipi kanan Naruto dengan cepat, " yaitu kau, Dobe," bisiknya lalu melewati Pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Uchiha Sasuke kembali berjalan, dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

Uzumaki Naruto, membeku di tempat. Es krim di tangannya terlupakan. Perlu kalian tahu, tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan wajahnya panas. Ck, kau sukses membuat Naruto bersemu Uchiha.

"Oi Dobe, cepatlah!" Suara Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu berbalik, menatap punggung Uchiha Bungsu yang semakin menjuah darinya.

"Ck, Teme," ucap Naruto pelan, ada senyum bahagia di wajahnya. Dengan cepat, Naruto melempar sisa es krimnya, dan berlari menyusul Sasuke. "Tunggu aku, Teme…"

' Ne, Teme, kuharap, cerita kita selalu manis ya?'

**** End ****

Saia kembaliiiiiiiiii… *lebay #ditabokramerame

Semoga suka dengan fict baru saia. Maaf kalau banyak kesalahannya. Saia kaku dalam bikin fict sekarang. Tidak semua orang suka dengan fict saia, karena saia masih belajar.

Kritik atau saran saia terima…

Sebuah kado kecil untuk **Ulang Tahun Sasuke Uchiha** yang masih beberapa hari lagi hehehe…

Sasu-Teme pantat ayam! Happy Birthday ya ^o^

Akur-akur loh dengan Naru-chan, suami saia yang sangat saia sukai itu XD #dichidori

Arigatou… #bungkukbungkuk

**Review?**


End file.
